Quarrels
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: totally random plotless story that i finished a long time ago. i do not feel like writing a summary right now, but i do have to say this is probably my best story yet. slight hitsuhina goodness. K for a few curse words and light violence.


Yuppers another story- I just thought that I'd make a few since I had all these Ideas buzzing through my noggin and I hadn't made any new stories or updates in a while. So yea.

Toshiro-kun: IcyShadowOfFate doesn't own Bleach

Me: good job Toshiro-kun. You knew what to do before I even said anything

Toshiro-kun: Well I'd rather just get it over with then have you torture me with all ur complaints.

Me: Meany Mr. No-Fun: P Well I won't say anything more. Here goes nothing!

BLEACH

A bell rang throughout the whole soul society. It was obvious to everyone what it meant.

Lunchtime.

The sound roused Rangiku from her mid-day nap. She sat up then yawned before swinging her legs over the couch and standing up. Stretching and yawning yet again, she said "Taichou, come on, let's go eat. It's lunchtime." At that moment the lunch bells came to a stop and she could hear the snoring echoing about the room.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw none other than her workaholic, dignified, and no-nonsense captain sprawled over his and drooling all over paperwork-that's right _drooling._ Matsumoto tried to suppress her giggles, but to no avail, and burst out laughing. _Imagine that! My captain, my Mr. No-nonsense captain drools!_ The fukutaichou continued to snicker and snort until Hitsugaya awoke from all the noise.

He quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why she was rolling on the floor almost, fainting from lack of breath. Then he realized there was a river of drool on his chin, and an even bigger pool of it all over his paperwork. He didn't which one to be more pissed off at; the fact that he had to redo all that paperwork or that Matsumoto had watched him drool in his sleep and would never let him live it down.

Toshiro wiped off the saliva with the back of his sleeve and sighed. "What time is it Rangiku?" He asked, head pulsing, a migraine forming. His fukutaichou had finally quit laughing somewhat and could breathe again.

"It's (giggle) lunchtime, taichou (giggle)."

"Great…" And just when he thought the situation couldn't become anymore embarrassing, Momo Hinamori of Squad 5 came skipping through the door.

"Afternoon, Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san. I was just wandering if-"She now noticed the puddle of spit that had drenched and destroyed Squad 10's paperwork. She looked at it curiously.

"What happened to your-"

"Never mind Hinamori; what was it you were going to ask?" Toshiro asked irritably. Hinamori looked somewhat taken aback by this but continued to say, "I was wandering if you would like to eat lunch with me Shiro-chan."

When she began to talk Toshiro had started to clean up the drool and paper mess consuming most of the surface of his desk, gingerly picking up wet parchments between a thumb and index finger and throwing them in a nearby trash can, unaware of the disgusted faces he was making. This, however, halted his cleaning.

Everyone in all of the Seireitei, and honestly meaning the _whole _Seireitei, knew of Toshiro's affections toward Squad 5's assistant captain, and of Momo's similar feelings, except of course Momo and Toshiro themselves. So it was obvious that at this request, Toshiro couldn't help but be astonished and, despite attempting to hide it, it showed plainly on his face. Momo, however, seemed unfazed.

"Well, uh, s-sure Momo let me j-just clean up first." He said, blushing for the one of the first times in his natural born life. He struggled to contain the redness of his cheeks from spreading to rest of his face, trying to keep the last shred of dignity he had from disintegrating.

She gave him a bright, radiant smile, like she had just won the lottery, rather than be going out to lunch with the captain of Squad 10. "Great! I'll see you in the cafeteria then Lil' Shiro!" With that she bounced out the room, her energy increased ten-fold. Then she stopped a few feet from the entrance to the Squad 10's office. Her face took on a puzzled look.

_Wait did he just let me call him Shiro-chan _twice_ without even a word of scolding? Not to mention he called me Momo…_ She let her thoughts control her a second before letting them slide with the excuse of just being good fortune, and restarted her bubbly skip to the cafeteria.

Her Shiro-chan, however was not in such a joyous mood, despite a voice squealing with joy at the back of his mind because he and Momo were somewhat going out on a date. But that was the last thing on his mind. At the moment, his thoughts were strongly based on three subjects- 1) How gross his slobber was dripping almost dramatically off of the paperwork he was slowly, but surely, cleaning up. 2) How utterly horrible it is to have a fukutaichou such as Rangiku Matsumoto see you drool all over your paperwork, and 3) Mischievous, maniacal, and otherwise "way-too-gory to even speak of", ways of either switching Momo with Matsumoto, and or getting Rangiku back for the picture she "supposedly" took while he slept.

He incoherently muttered a few curse words when a stack of papers, bound together by pure saliva it's self, slipped between his fingers. He slowly and very reluctantly went to pick it up and throw it away in a nearby trash bin, when a thought struck him. He smiled the most evil smile he could conjure up, as an even more evil plan formed in his sick mind. Toshiro leisurely picked up the slimy stack…And threw it across the room to where Rangiku was waiting in the doorway, with her back turned to her captain, quietly, but quite audibly still, chuckling to herself.

And the paper definitely hit its mark; Right smack in the middle of her head. Her laughter stopped dead. Then the stack slithered down her hair, sticking to it, and slid down her back to the floor. The captain could barely contain his laughter as she turned around slowly, and looked at the drenched parchment on the floor in complete and utter repulse. He continued to watch as her head turned to gaze cannibalistically at him. Her eyebrow twitched, and Hitsugaya winced.

"Growl…Haineko." Came her deadly tone, and, for once in his life since becoming captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya cringed in fear. But that was mostly because he had, unfortunately, left Hyorinmaru back in his private quarters.

And what a grave mistake that was.

All that could be heard from that point on in the office of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was a scream. And it hadn't come from Rangiku Matsumoto. Soon the sound of crashing furniture, and breaking glass was heard, causing a slight earthquake to spread through the Goutei 13 headquarters. No one bothered to find out what it was, as this was a standard day-to-day happening; usually it was either Kenpachi Zaraki testing out new fighting techniques, or the squad 11 captain had caused a small, or large, underground explosion in his mad science lab.

So, unlike what Toshiro had been hoping for, no one came to his rescue. He was stuck; Matsumoto had blocked all his exits, not to mention his only weapon was his Kido, which is not his strongest subject. Adding to that her seriously out of whack murderous intent, Hitsugaya Toshiro was doomed. Or at least he thought so.

_Later on-Squad 4's medical room_

"Ouch!" Toshiro flinched as the squad 4 captain dabbed at a bruise on his forearm. Captain Unohana sighed and efficiently wrapped some bandages around the dark black, purple, and blue mark.

"You've directly bruised your radius so I-"

"I've directly bruised my _what?_"

"There are two bones in your forearm. The smaller one of the two is your radius. It's on your thumb side. But as I was saying, I suggest refraining from using you right arm for a week or two, since the bruising could strain your muscles and cause you pain."

Toshio's frown intensified, and he froze the futon he sat on unconsciously, almost completely freezing Unohana-taicho in the process.

"Umm… Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro whipped his head around to face her, about to pour out all his anger in the one word he was going to speak, but quickly let his fury fade when he saw the frozen arms of the captain of squad 4 as well as the frozen bed they were practically glued to. He blushed ever so slightly.

"Umm…sorry Captain, I'll fix that in a second." He released the artificially created ice. The frozen water melted, but not a drop hit the floor, as the Squad 10 captain had made a point to evaporate the water into the air. After the short interlude, Unohana continued on with her work, slapping bandages onto cuts, and gave him a sling for the cracked humerus and bruised radius on his right arm, and after much protestation from a needle-scared, white-haired taicho, she was able to stitch up the gash receding from his ankle to his knee. He left Squad 4's quarters a little while later.

_Later On-Cafeteria_

Hinamori Momo sat impatiently, lightly drumming her fingers on the table. On her right, Izuru sat, making small talk with Renji Abarai, both obviously talking with their mouths full, considering the slurred words she heard escaping their mouths. It was astonishing how they could even make out a single syllable while doing that, nonetheless continue talking like it was no big deal. She didn't dare look over there though; More than likely, crumbs of food were probably cascading from their mouths, and that was the one thing that disgusted her the most.

So she continued to drum her fingers on the table, playing with her fork or food occasionally, and glanced over to the door every once in a while to see if the white-haired taicho she had been saving the spot on her left for was entering the room. After a while, Momo could've sworn she was going to fall asleep right then and there, as her vision had begun to defocus its self. But sudden movement in the doorway pulled her back from the half-sleep she had entered.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She smiled the most radiant smile she could conjure up, and ran to him, almost tripping on her own feet in the process. But in the end she made it to him without so much as a skinned knee, and hugged him. How's that for over-reaction?

"Ouch! Please Hinamori-chan be gentle, I feel hurt all over." That was the most un-Hitsugaya statement ever to be said in the history of Hitsugaya Toshiro, but nonetheless he had said it. Momo released her grip rapidly for two reasons.

She had just now noticed the sling around his right arm along with the many bandages scattered on his face and arms.

He had called her Hinamori-chan. He, Toshiro Hitsugaya Ice Prince of the Seireitei, had actually called her Hinamori-chan.

Hinamori blinked owlishly. Toshiro, who still hadn't realized what he had called her, was rubbing his right arm gingerly. "You…called me Hinamori-chan…" A pink blush crept across her cheeks, and she gulped.

Toshiro made eye contact with her and half-smiled, still holding his hurt arm. "Yeah, I guess I did." The moment the last word had left his lips, he stopped moving altogether, looking like someone with a time-freezing remote had just aimed at him and pressed "pause". He blushed furiously, and Hinamori's blush 

increased 10 fold. They stood there awkwardly a while until a very noisy fukutaichou of Toshiro's decided to tackle them in a bear hug.

"Aww look at you two love birds! Are you guys cute or what?" She giggled, and pulled away from them, leaving Toshiro wheezing in pain, but not before pushing them together, which caused a yelp of pain to escape from Hitsugaya as his injury was crashed against Hinamori. Momo silently apologized.

The 10th Squad captain turned his head around slowly, in a very dramatic, but also deadly, gesture.

"I. Kill. You."

Rangiku, completely oblivious to his threat, laughed. "Taicho, wouldn't the proper grammar be _I'm going to kill you_, not _I kill you_, you silly goose!"

"Not in this case it isn't!" And for Matsumoto, it was all a blur after that…

_Later on-Cafeteria_

Matsumoto, clad with a new black eye, and twisted wrist, ate her salad slowly, as to not cause any more pain to her injuries or sore muscles. Across from her, Toshiro was laughing to himself quietly, while eating the ramen he was sharing with Momo despite his right arm was probably double as bad, and was now being fed by Hinamori. Matsumoto gave a hard glare that left Shiro-chan silent.

Momo ignored their odd behavior and grabbed the extra bottle of milk she had bought and unscrewed the cap. She lifted it to her Hitsugaya-kun's lips, instructing him to drink. He did not oblige, and instead pushed the milk away with his free hand. Matsumoto saw this and gaped.

"Taicho, you don't like milk?" She inquired, looking somewhat like a curious kitten, eyes wide in wonder.

Momo answered for him. "No, he doesn't. When we were kids he used to love it, until he saw how milk was made. For some reason, it creeped him out, and since then not a drop of milk has gone down his throat."

Squad 10's fukutaichou looked thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe that's why he's so short…"

That struck a really sensitive nerve. Toshiro just about lost his composure and let his temper fly, but he knew he'd had enough of quarrels for the day, and sat quietly as Momo gave him more ramen.

_-Sigh-Oh god today was tiring. I hope I never have to go through something like this _again.

Little did he know, another "Torture Toshiro" Day wasn't very far off.

--

And that's all folks! I kinda ended it abruptly, but I just really wanted to finish and yeah…


End file.
